


Impress him

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Impress TJ?" Buffy asks, not believing in his friend's words or that that question comes from her own lips."As if that were actually difficult," Andi mutters, eating a few baby taters that Cyrus still have on his plate. After that, she realizes that her friends are watching her, waiting for an explanation. "What? Let's be honest, TJ adores him."Tyrus Month 2018.Day 25: Comics.





	Impress him

"What are you doing?" Buffy asks Cyrus, while she and Andi sit on the opposite side of him. He has the table full of comics that neither of them had seen before.

"I'm preparing" he says, looking away for a few seconds from the Spiderman comic and going back to reading.

"Preparing for what?" Andi has a face between surprise and disgust, she has never been a fan of that style of reading. Although she cannot say that she dislike them, she definitely does not love them.

"Do you have an exam in that secret class that neither of us know exists?" The joke is not even good, but Buffy decides to ignore the feeling of stupidness for a few more seconds.

"No." Cyrus finishes reading the comic and begins to put them all in his backpack carefully. "Today I'll go out with TJ"

"And he forces you to read all that?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that ... "He thinks a lot about whether he should say it or not. By the time he repents, the words have already left his mouth. "I want to impress him."

"Impress TJ?" Buffy asks, not believing in his friend's words or that that question comes from her own lips.

"As if that were actually difficult," Andi mutters, eating a few baby taters that Cyrus still have on his plate. After that, she realizes that her friends are watching her, waiting for an explanation. "What? Let's be honest, TJ adores him." Cyrus's cheeks blush and he looks at his hands under the table, he plays with his thumbs, while Buffy wrinkles her nose. She knew that conversation would come sooner or later. But a big part of her wished that it was only her imagination that realized all those signs between Cyrus and TJ.

"Why do you want to impress him?" Even though she does not want to ask and all three know exactly what is happening, they must have that conversation.

"Because, I like him." Cyrus breathes slowly, he stops playing with his thumbs and looks at his friends. "A lot. Like I never thought I would like someone."

"Even more than Jonah?" Maybe the question was not timely at all, but Andi could not help it.

"Much more." Until that moment Cyrus realized the magnitude of his feelings. This could end badly in many ways and his heart is not ready at all to live something of that size.

"But why did it have to be TJ?" Buffy complains.

"Do you like him too?" Cyrus asks, scared. He knows that he could never compete against Buffy. Although maybe he could try ...

"What!? No! "Now Buffy's face is disgusted. "It's just ... it's TJ."

"I thought he had apologized," Andi says and sips at the milkshake she expects to be from Cyrus.

"He did…"

"And I thought you accepted his apology." She takes another sip.

"Yes, but ..."

"Does that mean you have no real reason to hate him?" One last sip, because Andi remembers that she does not know the origin of that milkshake.

"No, but ..." She sighs. "I do not want him to hurt Cy" Andi makes an "oh" with his lips, of all the possible answers she did not expect that, even if it was the most obvious one.

"It's fine." Cyrus says. "I'm pretty sure he'll hurt me."

"Why?"

"Have you met TJ? It's the perfect representation of a straight boy of our age."

"I could bet you a million dollars that ..." But Andi cannot finish that sentence. Jonah and TJ enter The Spoon at the same time.

"Have you ever seen such a bizarre image?" Buffy says, before the two approach the table.

"Hey," they say. Jonah comes over and kisses his girlfriend. And TJ has no eyes for anyone other than Cyrus.

"Are you ready to go, Underdog?"

"Where will you go?" Buffy asks but before Cyrus or TJ can answer, Jonah speaks.

"To the comic shop." Everyone looks at him. "What? It's not my fault that TJ wants to talk to me about Cyrus and Cyrus wants to talk to me about TJ." The two boys pretend that Jonah did not say anything and they leave the place, while the girls watch them leave with a smile.

………

"What are you carrying in your backpack?" TJ asks him with a smile, he offered to carry Cyrus’ backpack. And now, they walk towards the comic store. Cyrus tries to walk backwards to see him. They stop to apologize one more time because Cyrus hit someone.

"Nothing, just a few books."

"Something interesting that might interest me?" He raises his left eyebrow and Cyrus feels more nervous than before.

"No, just a few boring books of ..." He thinks of the thing that might interest TJ less. "History."

"You know? If you're interested in these books, I might like them too. You have good taste." Cyrus remembers Andi's words, maybe she's right.

"No." He sighs, maybe it's time to tell the truth. Although it's not like he was lying, but he feels pretty dumb for wanting to impress him. "I bought some comics to read so I would be able to talk to you about them."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Joe told me."

"Who’s Joe?"

"The seller of the comic shop."

"You know him?"

"I go there almost daily. Of course I know him. "TJ opens the backpack and finds the comics he expected. "Besides, he’s my cousin." Cyrus can’t believe it.

"That means…?"

"That Joe tell me that a guy was desperate to buy a lot of comics because he wanted to impress the guy he likes? Yes"

"You know? I could like any boy in this city." He says, in case TJ does not feel the same.

"Underdog, Joe told me you said my name too many times. That's why he knew what comics to recommend you." Now Cyrus had no escape.

"Please don’t get mad."

"Mad? Because the guy I like decide to spend money and read a lot comics that maybe he has no interest in them so he have something talk with me? "TJ puts the comics in the backpack again and looks at Cyrus with his best smile. "I'm better than that"

"Did you just say that ...?"

"It's pretty obvious." The bit of trust disappeared from his voice and his face. "Even Jonah realized that we did not stop talking about each other"

"And that should mean something." They laugh, they're very close to the comic shop.

"Do you think it's okay if we go to a restaurant to eat pizza or lasagna? You know, something like a first date. "

"You don’t want to go to the comic shop anymore?" Cyrus is hopeful that he will not have to spend a shameful time with TJ and Joe in the same place.

"Of course we'll go to the comic shop." TJ smiles at him and starts guiding him to the restaurant. "And if all goes well, I'll tell Joe that I now have a handsome boyfriend." Cyrus feels his heart speed up. "And if everything goes better, we’ll have kissed several times" Now he does not feel his legs.

"And if everything goes perfect?" Cyrus dares to ask.

"We got married." They laugh again, but, both of them believe that it is a possible future.


End file.
